PT 003: Maps and Squish
USS, 11:41 PM Ok, the ship cannot really land anywhere in the city, so you guys teleport down with the circles (the ship basically projects a circle onto the ground that you beam to). USS, 11:42 PM Viktor/Salina directs you to an alley so you don't beam right into someone, and you now find yourself on ground level. USS, 11:42 PM Were you going for maps first or supplies first. Forgewight, 11:42 PM Forgewight wanted to go get maps. Commander, 11:43 PM Commander Xho is fine with that. Sage, 11:45 PM Sage will follow the group USS, 11:45 PM Viktor: "Ok, I'll take you guys to meet with Ava. Works better for me as I need to check in with the Oni command. So, I'll drop you off there first and take my leave." Commander, 11:45 PM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 11:45 PM Commander Xho eyes the others. "Don't split up." Forgewight, 11:46 PM Forgewight brings Phlogi. USS, 11:48 PM As you guys start walking, you notice a certain...griminess to the city. It's very densely packed and a lot of the buildings seem to be wearing. It doesn't seem seedy, you don't see people passed out in the street or suspicious characters on stoops or something like that. It's just clearly a refugee center, albeit a massive one. USS, 11:49 PM As you walk, Viktor keeps taking looks over at Phlogi. With his mask back on, his expression is hard to read, but he seems intrigued. Commander, 11:50 PM How long has this been happening? USS, 11:50 PM Viktor: "You mean Tang, or these cities in general. Tang's our fifth refuge." USS, 11:51 PM Viktor: "Technically fourth. We had a station in Void Space we had to abandon when it got too crowded." USS, 11:51 PM Viktor: "Not sure if that counts." Commander, 11:52 PM Four cities. And they hold five planes. USS, 11:53 PM Viktor: "They'd say they occupy territory in them. The four settled planes still have supposedly neutral governments set-up." Commander, 11:53 PM Still. You are losing. USS, 11:54 PM Viktor: "Maybe. But we haven't lost yet." USS, 11:55 PM Viktor: "Your Planefleet...they're the ruling power on your world?" Commander, 11:55 PM No. Commander, 11:55 PM They are the military arm of the Federation, which is a collection of the ruling powers on our world. Commander, 11:56 PM The military is one branch of the government, and does not have the influence the governing body has. USS, 11:56 PM Viktor: "...huh. Interesting." Commander, 11:57 PM This is hard to comprehend for some. USS, 11:59 PM Viktor: "Depends on your perspective. The Bureaucracy would view themselves as distinct from the military, but you can see how quick they are to use them." Commander, 11:59 PM In addition, our fleet is primarily focused on exploration. Commander, 11:59 PM We are not an imperial power. Forgewight, 11:59 PM Forgewight nods. USS, 12:00 AM Viktor: "That's good. Boo imperialism." Commander, 12:00 AM Joining is voluntary. Also, it requires significant amounts of time and red tape. USS, 12:01 AM Viktor: "We don't really have time for that in the Oni. Joining is voluntary but we don't really carry cards." USS, 12:02 AM Viktor taps his mask. "We just make sure any insurgent has one of these. Hides our identity and helps bind us to our history." Commander, 12:02 AM Still, it is possible we could send an ambassador. USS, 12:03 AM Viktor: "I can send that idea up the chain. I can't get you in to meet our leadership now. Meeting with Ava is already gonna get me in some trouble." Commander, 12:04 AM I am definitely not qualified to act as an ambassador. USS, 12:06 AM Viktor takes you into a larger building, built straight up and seemingly once designed as a sort of apartment complex. He takes you a few flights up and knocks two then one then another two times on a door. It opens to reveal a much larger, more tech heavy room, with two other Oni soldiers at the far end. Upon seeing you they draw their swords, but stop when Viktor waves them back. Forgewight, 12:07 AM Forgewight waves. Commander, 12:07 AM Commander Xho stands still and doesn't make any threatening or sudden moves! USS, 12:07 AM Viktor: "They're just going to see Ava in the temple. They are willing to accept an armed escort." USS, 12:08 AM The two guards look at each other then back to you. Commander, 12:08 AM I have no objection. Forgewight, 12:08 AM Fine by me, I"m pretty used to it. USS, 12:08 AM They nod and open the door, waving you in. Commander, 12:09 AM Commander Xho heads in. USS, 12:10 AM Viktor: "These two will be watching you. I have to report in. Be very careful. If they don't stop you, Ava will." Commander, 12:10 AM Commander Xho nods. Sage, 12:11 AM Thank you USS, 12:11 AM Viktor nods. "See you, space cowboys." Commander, 12:11 AM ((See you, pompatus of love.)) USS, 12:13 AM As you enter, you find yourselves in a fairly organized looking complex, if a bit...retro. The walls are a grey stone with intricate runes carved every few feet. There are a number of doors and people constantly popping in and out of different teleportation circles on the floor, which Viktor exits through now. The two guards guide you to a different circle. Forgewight, 12:14 AM Forgewight looks around. USS, 12:15 AM Once on it, there's a brief flash and you find yourself standing in a garden. It is day here, unlike Tang where it was quite dark. You see a green tinged sky above you with two suns. You see trees and flowers around you, but you find the circle itself in a large sand pit, raked into a pattern with a path of footprints leading to a small, simple wood structure. Commander, 12:16 AM Commander Xho heads that way. USS, 12:18 AM Entering there, you see a woman, humanoid with purple skin and dark marks all over her body that seem rune like. She is dressed in a simple robe, long purple hair left to fall down here back, white pupil-less eyes focused on a series of candles she is lighting. Besides candles and a small rock structure on a small table, the room is bare and empty. USS, 12:19 AM Ava: "Guests of another world, I was expecting you." Commander, 12:19 AM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 12:20 AM Good... afternoon? perhaps. I am Commander Xho; these are Dr. Forgewight and Sage. USS, 12:21 AM She bows to you. "It is an honor to meet with you for this first time. I am Avalokite´sava, but most shorten this to Ava." Commander, 12:22 AM Commander Xho also bows. USS, 12:23 AM Ava: "Forgive me, while my spells told me to expect guests today, and I know we are likely to repeat more after this...my knowledge of this meeting is limited in and of itself." USS, 12:23 AM Ava: "You seek knowledge, am I correct?" Commander, 12:24 AM Yes. Forgewight, 12:25 AM Forgewight nods. "Our planar maps are pretty underwhelming, we were hoping we could get some help." USS, 12:26 AM Ava: "I see. This is something I can help with. I have been to and experienced many planes of existence." USS, 12:26 AM Ava: "...however...this knowledge is precious to us and dangerous in the wrong hands. So, you can understand my trepidation." Sage, 12:27 AM What would help reassure or convince you? USS, 12:28 AM Ava: "A few questions...under some different circumstances." Commander, 12:28 AM It is of course up to you. We have no interest in pressuring you. USS, 12:29 AM She waves a hand over a series of the candles, producing some light smoke. She waves her hand again and the smoke surrounds the room forming a ring around all of you. You all know well enough to know the ring has created a Zone of Truth spell around you. Forgewight, 12:29 AM Forgewight shrugs and doesn't bother resisting. USS, 12:30 AM ((Given this is a squish, I will not ask for rolls and assume you either failed or didn't resist)) USS, 12:30 AM Ava: "What purpose do these maps serve to you?" Commander, 12:30 AM Commander Xho stiffens a bit and tries not to show displeasure. Commander, 12:31 AM They may help us find our way home, but they will certainly add to our knowledge of the planes. Ours is an exploratory mission primarily. USS, 12:31 AM Ava: "When your mission is done, who else shall have the maps?" Commander, 12:32 AM The Federation. USS, 12:32 AM Ava: "With how much authority can you speak to their motivations, both now and in the future?" Commander, 12:32 AM My ranking is commander; I am second in command of our vessel. Forgewight, 12:33 AM It will also help me to refine our plane jumping capability. Commander, 12:34 AM I am neither an ambassador nor someone with a great deal of informal influence. USS, 12:34 AM Ava: "How well can any of you speak of this Federation? Those who lead it, what it stands for? How well do you understand it?" Commander, 12:35 AM I can speak quite well of it, or I would not have taken the trouble nor paid the price to join this fleet. Commander, 12:36 AM Those who lead it can be a pack of squabbling children, and I often find them appallingly disorganized and even more often, naïve in their good intent. USS, 12:36 AM Ava: "This does not sound like people I would want to leave with this sort of power." Commander, 12:36 AM Democracy is... inefficient. Commander, 12:36 AM Extremely inefficient. USS, 12:38 AM Ava turns to Forgewight. "You would be the one most directly in charge of the maps for now, am I correct?" Commander, 12:39 AM Everyone having a say takes a significant amount of time, and they sometimes unwilling to do what's necessary due to overidealization. Forgewight, 12:39 AM Yeah, I suppose so. AFte rthe destruction of our original navigational data, I"ve been reconstructing it. USS, 12:41 AM Ava: "...if you felt the maps would be used for violent ends against my people or any innocent peoples...what would you do?" Forgewight, 12:42 AM Hmmm. Innocents? I'd sabotage the data. Forgewight, 12:42 AM Same goes for you if you remain innocent toward us, I suppose. Forgewight, 12:43 AM But if you do that thing that rebels do sometimes where you become as bad as the people you depose, then... that would be different. Forgewight, 12:43 AM …. you'd have to go a long way for that, though. I really don't like them. Forgewight, 12:43 AM Their ships make no sense. Forgewight, 12:43 AM ... well, they do, I just hate them. Forgewight, 12:44 AM Epiphany drives are very inefficient and unreliable. USS, 12:44 AM Ava nods. She turns back to Xho. "If forced to choose between the Federation or the lives of innocents, which would you choose?" Commander, 12:45 AM That is not a valid question. USS, 12:45 AM Ava: "How so?" Commander, 12:45 AM The Federation protects innocents. As I have said, they are very idealistic in that way. Commander, 12:45 AM I support this goal, simply not always their way of going about it. Commander, 12:46 AM … I dislike politics. USS, 12:47 AM Ava: "I see. Let me rephrase. Allow me to provide an example. Suppose the maps revealed to you a supply station aiding an enemy of your Federation and they wished it destroyed to gain a strong advantage. The station and plane are inhabited by peoples who are either unaligned in your war or unaware. How do you resolve this situation?" Commander, 12:48 AM Find an alternative solution. USS, 12:49 AM Ava: "Do you always believe in the alternative solution?" Commander, 12:49 AM Our policy is to do so, yes. USS, 12:49 AM Ava smiles. "Interesting." USS, 12:50 AM Ava claps her hands in front of her face and the ring poofs away. USS, 12:50 AM Ava: "You seem trustworthy enough. I am unfamiliar with your plane of origin, I am afraid. But I have maps that may be of aid." Forgewight, 12:51 AM Anything that helps me build a better picture of local multiversal space will be useful. USS, 12:53 AM Ava goes to the rock formation and reaches into it. An illusion. She pulls out a box, opening it to reveal scrolls. She produces three and gives them to you. USS, 12:54 AM Ava: "Red planes are Bureaucracy worlds, I would suggest you avoid them. Green are worlds we have found to be more welcoming. Could be good places to travel to if you need supplies or a break. Blue are worlds we've never properly arrived at." USS, 12:54 AM Ava: "Be careful. The Celestial Bureaucracy is not the worst thing you can come across in the planes." Forgewight, 12:54 AM I imagine so. Forgewight, 12:54 AM …. what do you know about beings lurking in Voidspace called Legion? Commander, 12:55 AM Clearly not. After all, there are the Xill. USS, 12:56 AM Ava: "I am aware of the Legion, although we have not met personally. They were once a concern, but are currently quite docile, seeking mainly to be left alone." Sage, 12:56 AM How were they a concern? USS, 12:58 AM Ava: "They're desire for bonding led them to be...invasive. Their species is wise and capable of reason, but they are known to be impulsive and not truly capable of understanding boundaries. Before they took on their currently policy, they had accidentally seized control of three worlds without proper understanding of the ramifications of their bonds." USS, 12:59 AM Ava's eyes flash for a moment and she gets a quizzical look on her face. "...you may take an interest in plane 208522, incidentally." Forgewight, 1:00 AM Forgewight has been looking over the charts, and makes a note of that one. Commander, 1:00 AM Ah? USS, 1:00 AM Ava: "At some point." USS, 1:00 AM Ava: "Nothing too dangerous." Commander, 1:01 AM What is it? USS, 1:01 AM Ava: "A plane, civilized. Good for trade." Commander, 1:02 AM Excellent. Forgewight, 1:03 AM Forgewight nods. Forgewight, 1:03 AM What are the Xill? USS, 1:04 AM Ava: "A four-armed demon with a foul temper." USS, 1:04 AM Ava: "Also, with sharp mandibles. Would recommend avoiding." Commander, 1:05 AM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 1:05 AM Should you wish, we can likely send a diplomatic envoy to meet with your leaders. USS, 1:06 AM Ava: "Not my decision to make. Tsukashi is the leader of the Oni and he has some counselors who will have a say in the matter." Commander, 1:06 AM Doubtless. Commander, 1:07 AM Though I find it unlikely you can afford to simply discount the possibility of an ally. Forgewight, 1:09 AM I would think the Federation would be very happy for interplanar diplomacy. USS, 1:10 AM Ava: "Potentially, but not my decision to make." Commander, 1:10 AM Indeed. Commander, 1:10 AM My apologies if I have been blunt. I felt the spell indicated it was desired. USS, 1:11 AM Ava: "I feel the spell indicated I desired honesty. I don't care if it's blunt or not." USS, 1:13 AM Ava: "Do you require anything else from me?" Commander, 1:14 AM Any other information you might have, and a local map so that we can find supplies. USS, 1:16 AM Ava produces another scroll. "This map can help you get around. As for more information, I can answer questions if you have them, but I am not sure how much more I can truly provide." Commander, 1:17 AM Thank you. Forgewight, 1:17 AM Forgewight nods. "Our first jump was supposed to be a simple there-and-back, but we ran into complications. Besides the bureaucracy, are their any other hostile factions we should watch for?" USS, 1:17 AM Ava: "Yes. A few." USS, 1:19 AM Ava: "We have been collecting refugees from worlds not conquered by the Bureaucracy. A few others have discovered planar travel and seem determined to conquer." USS, 1:20 AM Ava: "One in particular stands out. We haven't gotten a singular name for them, took us a while to realize they were one group. We've heard them called Kymal, a number of times." Commander, 1:21 AM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 1:21 AM What do they do? USS, 1:21 AM Ava: "They're slavers. They collect slaves from different worlds either through force or by buying off governing organizations to collect them on their behalf." Commander, 1:23 AM .... in that case, we shall have to hope to meet them at a time when we have superior strength. USS, 1:23 AM Ava: "I wish you luck." Commander, 1:24 AM The same to you also. USS, 1:25 AM Ava: "...not to be rude, but I do have some futures I was hoping to look into today. Try some minor divining." Forgewight, 1:25 AM We won't keep you, then. Thank you for this. Commander, 1:25 AM Indeed. Forgewight, 1:25 AM Forgewight rolls up the maps. Commander, 1:25 AM Thank you. Commander, 1:25 AM Commander Xho heads back through the portal thingy. USS, 1:26 AM She bows as you exit and you pop back. USS, 1:28 AM ((Do you have more you wanna do tonight besides maybe pick up a grocery list?)) Commander, 1:28 AM Commander Xho will get that grocery list and try to get those supplies with the others! Forgewight, 1:28 AM That went well. Sage, 1:28 AM Better than expected Commander, 1:29 AM I do not like it when people cast magic on me without permission. Sage, 1:31 AM This whole group does not trust easily , it wasn’t an unpredictable precaution Commander, 1:31 AM Permission could have been requested and given. However, diplomatic ties have at least been established. Commander, 1:32 AM And at least she did not flirt with Dr. Forgewight. Forgewight, 1:32 AM Forgewight shrugs. "I'm not good at lying anyway... what?" Commander, 1:32 AM Captain Go'und. I felt it was unprofessional. Forgewight, 1:33 AM … she was flirting? Ew. Commander, 1:33 AM It seems likely. Commander, 1:34 AM I do apologize for sending you to engineering, but you are not tactful and she was very overt. Forgewight, 1:35 AM I'm really not. I should have kept quiet, at any rate, I was just making the diplomatic stuff more difficult. Commander, 1:35 AM Perhaps next time diplomacy will fail and you will be able to set them on fire. Forgewight, 1:36 AM Oh, that would be great. Commander, 1:36 AM Undercommon has a word that is not easily translated into Common. Sage, 1:36 AM Let’s hope diplomacy continues to work for now Commander, 1:37 AM "A face that invites a fire." Forgewight, 1:37 AM What's the word? Commander, 1:38 AM T'skarl. Forgewight, 1:41 AM It's a good word. Anyway. Sorry. I have a temper. Commander, 1:41 AM I was not entirely sure if you were playing hard to get. Forgewight, 1:42 AM … gods, no. I didn't even realize she was flirting. Commander, 1:42 AM I thought not, given the cultural difference. But I was not entirely certain. Sage, 1:45 AM I just thought you bothered her a lot for some reason Commander, 1:46 AM Mmm. USS, 1:46 AM ((Also possible)) Commander, 1:47 AM Likely the arcane energy. Forgewight, 1:48 AM She didn't like the arm. What did she think of you, Sage? Commander, 1:48 AM She felt he is debasing himself by his service. Forgewight, 1:49 AM She didn't take offense at your nature? Sage, 1:50 AM I mean she called me a robot but I have been called worse Sage, 1:51 AM I believe like with viktor she detected the belief based energies I use. Commander, 1:53 AM That likely helped. I will have to make an addendum to your file. Commander, 1:55 AM When we are in a more stable position, I would like to spend some time in the kitchen. And in the engine room. Forgewight, 1:56 AM You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. Commander, 1:57 AM It is my job. Forgewight, 1:58 AM The First Mate on the last ship I was on was called 'Stabby Dave'. Forgewight, 1:58 AM She used a club. Commander, 1:58 AM ... how did she acquire the name "stabby," in that case? Forgewight, 1:59 AM I don't know. Forgewight, 1:59 AM I'm just saying, this is a refreshing change. Commander, 1:59 AM Planefleet does not use corporal punishment. Commander, 2:02 AM I need to better understand the systems aboard the ship--including the kitchens and the engines--in order to give good advice when called upon to do so. Forgewight, 2:06 AM Sensible. Commander, 2:07 AM The designs are, unfortunately, rather technical. Forgewight, 2:07 AM Which is a feat considering they started on the walls of my cell. Commander, 2:09 AM Your situation has improved since that point. Forgewight, 2:09 AM A bit. But I had to refine the designs so that the Planefleet engineers could build them. Commander, 2:10 AM Are you happy with your current positions? Both of you? Forgewight, 2:10 AM Of course. Sage, 2:12 AM As content as I can be working with military personnel. Commander, 2:13 AM You did have alternatives, did you not? Sage, 2:15 AM Oh yes it was my choice, just more structured than I am used to so far. Forgewight, 2:15 AM What did you do before? Sage, 2:17 AM Soup kitchens, the outskirts of the federation aren’t quite as well off as more central locations. Commander, 2:20 AM Commander Xho nods. Commander, 2:20 AM Is there anything that troubles you? Equipment you're lacking? Either of you. Forgewight, 2:25 AM I've been all right. Sage, 2:27 AM So far nothing needed , I should probably deal with the dents or get a new teakettle at some point Sage, 2:27 AM Sage indicates his head which is still dented fairly severely Commander, 2:28 AM Forgewight might be able to take care of that. Forgewight, 2:28 AM Easily.